Ambrosia
by Gabs
Summary: Ares wants his Godhood back, and Hercules knows one way he can get it...
1. Default Chapter

Ambrosia ****

Ambrosia

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: None of them belong to me; all the Xena characters belong to Universal or someone; everything from Diablo is owned by Blizzard Entertainment or something like that. So don't sue me, or I'll throw Skittles at you. I will, I swear! I've got plenty!

"You owe me that much!" Ares stated angrily. "I know that Ares, and I would like to help you, but I cant very well leave these people. They're in the middle of a war. And as much as I owe you, I owe them more," Xena replied, staying calm. "Yeah, sure," Ares muttered bitterly. "Besides, how would I know where to find the Ambrosia anyway?" Xena asked sensibly. 

Ares sighed. 

"I don't know… all I know is that I am _supposed _to be the God of War! I can't live as a mortal!" he was growing frustrated. "You've done it twice before," Xena pointed out. Ares glared at her. "Those were both very brief," he growled. "I'm sorry, but I can't just walk away from this. If you can hold out until all this is over, we can leave in about a month. Then we can…" Ares cut her off. "I cant' wait for a month!" He stomped his right foot and crossed his arms. Xena had to look away: she didn't want to laugh at him. Noticing then that Ares was looking over her shoulder, Xena turned to see Gabrielle and Hercules approaching.

Ares rolled his eyes; Hercules and Xena were sharing that special look again. They really got to be sickening sometimes. Finally, Hercules turned to Ares and gave him a slight nod. 'Gabrielle told me what you need. I think I may have an idea."

After a quick glance at Gabrielle, Ares nodded. "Let's all sit down so I can explain," Hercules suggested. Xena, Gabrielle and Ares followed him to the shade of some nearby trees. Hercules took a moment to think about where to begin.

"About a week away from here is a little town called Tristram. It was once at the heart of the region it's in, but when evil befell the King, most of the townspeople left or were killed. The local temple was completely desecrated and turned into grounds for evil. It is now overrun by various demons and leads down- straight into the lowest depths of hell. However, amidst all the horrors that now reside in the levels of the temple, there are also countless treasures, from enchanted weapons to magical books to charmed rings and amulets. And, if my guesses are correct, Hera herself once braved the corruption of hell's lower levels to hide Ambrosia there." After they all took a few moments to digest the information, Ares spoke. "How can I get to the Ambrosia?" he asked. 

"For the past year, Tristram has drawn hundreds upon hundreds of adventurers seeking to eliminate the evils- from sorcerers to warriors, Amazons to elite rogues- and most end up leaving or dying in minutes. Some people still living in the town can be of help, four in particular: a witch who specializes in spells that can give mortals Godlike powers; a blacksmith who knows all there is to know about any weapon; a healer who seems able to cure anything; and the town elder, who reputedly can identify any kind of enchantment every ring, amulet and weapon carries. If you were to go to Tristram, one of them would help you. And I'm sure you would run into one of those adventurers, there seeking fame and fortune, and would be willing to work with you." 

Ares looked thoughtful. "I'm going," he finally decided. "Alone?" Xena asked. "If I have to," he replied. "Ares, please just wait a little longer so we can go with you," Xena pleaded. He shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. This mortal thing just isn't working for me." He was heading back to get his stuff when a voice stopped him. "I'm going too." Everyone turned and stared at Gabrielle. "You're kidding, right?" Xena looked worried. "No, I'm not. You know the trip itself is too dangerous for just one person, no matter how good a fighter they are. You and Hercules can handle things here." *Besides, I'm sure you could use a bit of alone time* 

Hercules and Xena exchanged worried glances. "Are you both sure?" Hercules asked. Ares and Gabrielle each nodded. "This is crazy," Xena sighed, knowing she couldn't stop her friend once she put her mind to something. "Like you said, you owe these people. We'll be back before you know it," Ares said. He and Gabrielle took five minutes to get what they needed for the trip, then rejoined Xena and Hercules. Gabrielle hugged them both. "I'll see you soon," she whispered confidently to Xena. Ares watched their goodbye, then looked at Hercules. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Hercules nodded. "Take care of her," he said. "I will," Ares replied. He and Gabrielle mounted their horses and headed for Tristram. "They'll be fine," Hercules whispered to Xena, wrapping his arms around her. "I sure hope so," Xena replied in the same tone. Together, they watched Gabrielle and Ares ride away, then headed for the main part of town.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Tristram

Ambrosia ****

Ambrosia

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: None of them belong to me; all the Xena characters belong to Universal or someone; everything from Diablo is owned by Blizzard Entertainment or something like that. So don't sue me, or I'll throw Skittles at you. I will, I swear! I've got plenty!

"You owe me that much!" Ares stated angrily. "I know that Ares, and I would like to help you, but I cant very well leave these people. They're in the middle of a war. And as much as I owe you, I owe them more," Xena replied, staying calm. "Yeah, sure," Ares muttered bitterly. "Besides, how would I know where to find the Ambrosia anyway?" Xena asked sensibly. 

Ares sighed. 

"I don't know… all I know is that I am _supposed _to be the God of War! I can't live as a mortal!" he was growing frustrated. "You've done it twice before," Xena pointed out. Ares glared at her. "Those were both very brief," he growled. "I'm sorry, but I can't just walk away from this. If you can hold out until all this is over, we can leave in about a month. Then we can…" Ares cut her off. "I cant' wait for a month!" He stomped his right foot and crossed his arms. Xena had to look away: she didn't want to laugh at him. Noticing then that Ares was looking over her shoulder, Xena turned to see Gabrielle and Hercules approaching.

Ares rolled his eyes; Hercules and Xena were sharing that special look again. They really got to be sickening sometimes. Finally, Hercules turned to Ares and gave him a slight nod. 'Gabrielle told me what you need. I think I may have an idea."

After a quick glance at Gabrielle, Ares nodded. "Let's all sit down so I can explain," Hercules suggested. Xena, Gabrielle and Ares followed him to the shade of some nearby trees. Hercules took a moment to think about where to begin.

"About a week away from here is a little town called Tristram. It was once at the heart of the region it's in, but when evil befell the King, most of the townspeople left or were killed. The local temple was completely desecrated and turned into grounds for evil. It is now overrun by various demons and leads down- straight into the lowest depths of hell. However, amidst all the horrors that now reside in the levels of the temple, there are also countless treasures, from enchanted weapons to magical books to charmed rings and amulets. And, if my guesses are correct, Hera herself once braved the corruption of hell's lower levels to hide Ambrosia there." After they all took a few moments to digest the information, Ares spoke. "How can I get to the Ambrosia?" he asked. 

"For the past year, Tristram has drawn hundreds upon hundreds of adventurers seeking to eliminate the evils- from sorcerers to warriors, Amazons to elite rogues- and most end up leaving or dying in minutes. Some people still living in the town can be of help, four in particular: a witch who specializes in spells that can give mortals Godlike powers; a blacksmith who knows all there is to know about any weapon; a healer who seems able to cure anything; and the town elder, who reputedly can identify any kind of enchantment every ring, amulet and weapon carries. If you were to go to Tristram, one of them would help you. And I'm sure you would run into one of those adventurers, there seeking fame and fortune, and would be willing to work with you." 

Ares looked thoughtful. "I'm going," he finally decided. "Alone?" Xena asked. "If I have to," he replied. "Ares, please just wait a little longer so we can go with you," Xena pleaded. He shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. This mortal thing just isn't working for me." He was heading back to get his stuff when a voice stopped him. "I'm going too." Everyone turned and stared at Gabrielle. "You're kidding, right?" Xena looked worried. "No, I'm not. You know the trip itself is too dangerous for just one person, no matter how good a fighter they are. You and Hercules can handle things here." *Besides, I'm sure you could use a bit of alone time* 

Hercules and Xena exchanged worried glances. "Are you both sure?" Hercules asked. Ares and Gabrielle each nodded. "This is crazy," Xena sighed, knowing she couldn't stop her friend once she put her mind to something. "Like you said, you owe these people. We'll be back before you know it," Ares said. He and Gabrielle took five minutes to get what they needed for the trip, then rejoined Xena and Hercules. Gabrielle hugged them both. "I'll see you soon," she whispered confidently to Xena. Ares watched their goodbye, then looked at Hercules. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Hercules nodded. "Take care of her," he said. "I will," Ares replied. He and Gabrielle mounted their horses and headed for Tristram. "They'll be fine," Hercules whispered to Xena, wrapping his arms around her. "I sure hope so," Xena replied in the same tone. Together, they watched Gabrielle and Ares ride away, then headed for the main part of town.

After riding well into the night, Gabrielle and Ares made camp. She made a fire while he went to find dinner and when he returned, they ate in companionable silence. After getting comfortable on his bedroll, Ares looked up to see Gabrielle giving him a curious look. "What?" he questioned.

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing… you just kind of surprised me earlier." He looked confused. "How?" Gabrielle leaned back against a bag. "Well, I just thought you might put up a fight about me accompanying you or something, that's all." Ares laughed. "Why would I do that? I don't hate you." She looked doubtful. "No?" He shook his head. "Nope. I mean, I did when we first met- annoying defenseless bard just wasn't my type- but that's not who you are anymore." She crossed her arms. "Well good, 'cause obnoxious, arrogant, cruel God of War just wasn't my type either." He sneered at her, then laughed. She also grinned.

"I assume you'd like to start out early?" Gabrielle asked. Ares nodded. "If you don't mind," he added. "Works for me," she replied. They fell asleep a short time later, after more idle chatter. The next morning, they were back on the road before sunrise. Early that afternoon, they were confronted by five bandits. They were easily dispatched, and the rest of the weeklong trip passed without incident.

Gabrielle and Ares warily walked into Tristram on the 7th day. Tying their horses to a tree, they waded across a shallow river and saw a man sitting amongst some rocks. They moved toward him. "Hi," Gabrielle said softly. "Can't a man drink in peace?" the man demanded, sounding as if he'd already had more than enough to drink. Gabrielle took a step back, then looked to Ares. He shrugged. They looked back at the man, who appeared to be humming to himself, then walked away. Rounding a building, they nearly ran into a man with a long gray beard. He smiled. "Welcome, travelers. I see you've met Farnham- I hope you aren't too put off by him. My name is Cain. I assume you're here because of the labyrinth?" Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, he explained. "It's the only reason anyone ever comes here." Ares nodded. "Yeah, that's why we're here. I'm Ares, this is Gabrielle." Cain looked at them closely, but didn't ask any questions. He only motioned for them to follow him, which they did. 

Cain led them to a fountain which appeared to be in the center of town. "It would be my guess that you wish to start on your quest soon. As such, I will try to make this brief. Pepin the Healer, right over there, can sell you potions to heal yourself if you are attacked and injured by the demons. Griswold the Blacksmith, over there, can sell or repair weapons, and is willing to buy just about anything you find in the labyrinth that you don't need. I can give each of you two healing potions to start with before you go down, and advise that you visit Griswold first." The blacksmith looked at them. "Thank you," Gabrielle called as she and Ares headed for Griswold's shop. 

"Ay, 'ello! What can I do for ye?" he asked. After taking a moment to decipher the thick accent, Gabrielle spoke. "We're going down into the labyrinth. We've heard that you know a lot about it, and we need some armor and whatever else you recommend." Griswold nodded. "Ay. First let me see your weapons." Gabrielle showed him her sais. "Eh, these are lovely for battlin' humans, but they won't be of much good to ye down there. I'd suggest a bow." Gabrielle nodded. "Ok, how much?"

Griswold disappeared into his shop, then came back out with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "62," he replied. Gabrielle frowned slightly, but handed him the money. Griswold then looked to Ares, who pulled his sword. After a long hard look, Griswold nodded approvingly.

"Now for armor…" he went into his shop again, then came out with a pair of cloaks. "How will those help?" Ares demanded. "Well they obviously aren't the best, but they'll help protect from claws and teeth, and they're fairly cheap. 11 each." Ares handed over the money and took the cloaks. "Let's talk to him," Gabrielle suggested, pointing at a brown haired man nearby. Ares nodded and they headed over.

"Hello, my name's Ogden! Are you looking for the labyrinth?" At their confirmation, he continued. "Be very careful. That place is bad. It's pure evil! And the screams that echo in the night… they're inhuman. And on top of all the demons down there, you'll often run into other humans. Many of them will be more than happy to help you fight… and some will go to any lengths to kill you themselves and steal all that you have, right up to your ears. But if you're really determined to go, follow the path that leads between my tavern and Griswold's shop. You'll be there in no time." Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you Ogden." She and Ares headed for the path indicated. "You're welcome," Ogden called after them in his soft voice.

Within minutes, Gabrielle and Ares reached what was quite obviously the temple. A creepy red light shone from the windows. Eerie screeches echoed from within. Suddenly there came a very human scream. A man came running out. His whole body was bloody; part of his face had been ripped away. He ran by them, crossed another river, and left town. Gabrielle and Ares exchanged worried glances. "Stick close together," Ares practically whispered. Gabrielle nodded shakily. "Let's go." They started forward and headed down the steps.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
